Jealous Games
by KyleGranger
Summary: Complete! Cameron moves in with Ava and the others. Soon he begins hanging out with Bradin more than Nikki. Right away, she trys to make him jealous...by getting another guy. Please read and review.
1. Cameron's Cut

Jealous Games  
  
KyleGranger342

"Okay, so I'll meet you in ten minutes?" Nikki asked. She was on the phone with her crush, Cameron. "Okay, bye." She put the phone back on the receiver. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and got ready to meet him. Cameron had some big news to tell her. After brushing her hair, Nikki ran around the house looking for her Aunt Ava. Instead she found Johnny. 'Good enough,' she thought to herself. "Hey Johnny." He was in his room, lying on his bed with his eyes shut.

"Hmm?" he hmmed.  
  
"Is it okay if I go meet Cameron," she asked.

"Did you check with your aunt?" he said.

"No, that's why I came to you."

"Sure, you can go. I'll tell Ava."

"Okay, thanks," she said dashing for the door. Cameron asked Nikki to meet him near the lighthouse towards the end of the beach. 'Wonder if he will ask me out.' She drew nearer to the lighthouse, growing more excited.

The boy was sitting on the stairs to them, looking at some kids playing in the sand. "Hey Cameron," she called. He looked over and jogged towards her. Nikki's stomach twisted at the sight of the cut on his right cheek.

"Oh my god, Cameron." It looked like it had just been made.

"My dad hit me last night while he was drunk. He doesn't do this often. I didn't know who else to tell," he said. Nikki smiled. She hugged him tightly. He rested his head on top of Nikki's who was against his chest.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," she said. He nodded.

---------------------------------------------

Bradin leaned back from the kiss he had just planted on Sara's lips. They were outside of the ice cream shop and had just finished their sundaes. Sara smiled.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Bradin asked.

"Lets go surfing," Sara replied.

"Er . . . okay," he said. They left the ice cream shop and chased each other down the street to the beach.

"I gotta go get my stuff. Meet me back here in like ten minutes," she said.

"Okay." She turned on her heal a began jogging down the beach to her house. Meanwhile, Bradin was heading in the opposite direction for his own.

On the way he stumbled across a couple heading towards the door to the house. It was Cameron and Nikki.

"Nikki!" Bradin shouted. Nikki turned.

"Oh, Bradin," she gulped. She looked at Cameron. Cameron seemed relaxed about Bradin seeing his face.

"Cameron?" Bradin said confronting him. Bradin grabbed Cameron's chin and angled his head so he could see it better. "What the hell?"

"It's fine," Cameron said, "it's just a scratch."

Bradin grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him up the stairs to the house. "No it's not." He opened the door to see Ava and Johnny sitting at the table and Susanna by the sink making smoothies. "Aunt Ava!"

"Yeah Bradin?" she answered. He walked forward. Cameron was looking out the window, showing the cheek that was not cut. Bradin grabbed his chin again and turned it.

"Oh my god. Cameron? What happened?" she asked getting to her feet. She examined the cut closely.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said.

"Cameron . . . tell them," Nikki said. She was standing by the door. 'She's right,' he said.

"My father hit me," he said under his breath. Susanna and Ava gasped. Bradin's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. We have to take you to the hospital," Ava said.  
  
"No I'm fine," he said.

"You have to go," said Johnny, "that cut is gonna need stitches."

"No it's fine," he said.

"Cameron," Nikki said, "go!" Cameron dropped his head.

"Okay."

"I'll go get the car," Johnny said.

"Susanna, can you call Martha's mother and ask if Derrick can stay there for a little bit longer?" Ava asked. Susanna nodded. "Bradin, come with us. Nikki, stay with Susanna."

"I wanna come," Nikki said.

"Fine," she said turning to Bradin, "you stay here and wait for Susanna." Bradin nodded.

"Me and him will be over in a little bit," Susanna said. Ava turned and followed Nikki, Cameron and Johnny out the door to the car.

Please R&R.


	2. A Fathers Rampage

Jealous Games  
  
KyleGranger342  
  
Chapter Two: A Fathers Rampage  
  
"Room ten," said the nurse. Ava and Johnny had their arms around Cameron, leading him into the hospital room. Nikki was following close behind with her arms folded.  
  
"Okay sit up on the table," Ava said. Cameron jumped onto the table. Ava and Johnny stepped back from the table. Nikki stood next to the table with her had on Cameron's leg.  
  
The door slowly creaked open. It was Bradin and Susanna.  
  
"Did you call?" Ava asked.  
  
"Yeah, she said it was no problem," Susanna said, "How ya doing, Cameron?"  
  
"Fine," he said, feeling down. Nikki stroked his arm. She felt bad for him. But to her, there was something Cameron wasn't telling her or the others.  
  
"WHOA!" Bradin shouted. He pulled his vibrating phone out from his pocket. "Oh crap!" He turned and ran out the door to the room as the doctor was coming in. "Hello."  
  
"Where are you," said the girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sara, I'm at the hospital," Bradin said.  
  
"Oh . . . what happened?"  
  
"It's my sister's friend," he said, "he was beat by his father and now he has to get stitches, I think."  
  
"Oh my gosh," she said. "Well, then, call me when you're free. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, "Bye." He flipped his phone over and placed it back in his pocket. "Phew." He entered the room. The doctor was now looking at the cut on Cameron's cheek. He turned around to see who had entered and then returned to Cameron's face.  
  
"Yes . . . It looks like he is going to need stitches," the doctor said, "How did this happen again?"  
  
"His father beat him," Ava said softly.  
  
"It's not infected which is a good thing," he said. "I'll be back in a few minutes to sew it up." The doctor exited the room.  
  
"Can I talk to Cameron alone for a minute, please?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Ava said. Her, Susanna, Johnny, and Bradin exited the room. Ava closed the door behind her leaving it a crack open. She leaned in to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"I know your not telling me something," Nikki began.  
  
"What do you mean," Cameron said, "Like what?"  
  
"Like the fact that your father beats you on a regular basis," she said. Her eyes began to tear.  
  
"No he doesn't," Cameron said. He frowned.  
  
"I know he does," she said. "You always have these cuts and bruises and black and blue marks. He's just never hit you that hard before." Cameron fell silent. A tear ran down his cheek and leaking into the cut causing it to sting.  
  
"Okay, it's true, he does. It's just, if I loose my father, I will have nowhere to live. I would have to go into foster care or something. He's been this way ever since my mom got a divorce from him and moved to New York. It's not normally this bad. He did this one because I ran into him at a bad time. He had just got a letter that she was going to get married." Nikki was silent. She glared into his eyes.  
  
The door burst open and the doctor came in.  
  
"Okay, this should be quick and painless" he said. Nikki stayed in with him. "Lie down please." Cameron shifted from his position. He hung his hand out for Nikki's. She grabbed it and smiled.  
  
Ava was shocked at what Cameron had just told Nikki. She immediately told everyone else.  
  
"That's so sad. What are we going to do about it though?" Susanna asked.  
  
"I don't know," Johnny said. Bradin lifted his shoulders.  
  
"I think . . . we should let him move in with us," Ava said. Everyone looked shocked. "Well that way his father can get some help, he doesn't have to go into foster care, and he can stay with Nikki."  
  
"That's true," Johnny said. "Where would he sleep though?"  
  
"I was thinking in the basement, in Bradin's room," Ava said looking desperately at Bradin. Bradin gave an odd look, but eventually said okay with a sigh.  
  
"How are we gonna tell him?" Susanna asked. "I don't think he is going to like it very much."  
  
"Well he isn't going to have much of a choice," Ava said. She somewhat felt guilty.  
  
Please R&R.


	3. Giving In

Jealous Games  
  
KyleGranger342  
  
Chapter Three – Giving In  
  
Author's Note – Thanks for all the great reviews.  
  
Soon the doctor was done with the stitches and he was free to go.  
  
"Can you take Johnny, Bradin, and Nikki home in your car while I talk to Cameron," Ava whispered to Susanna. She nodded and told the others. "Cameron?" He turned. "Come in the car with me." He gave an odd look and began walking with her towards the car.  
  
"I heard the conversation you and Nikki were having in the room," she said exiting the parking lot. His eyes widened. "And I think it would be best for you if you came and lived with us while your father went and got some help."  
  
Cameron didn't agree with her at all, but he knew it would be the best thing. If he had been in the car with someone he had a greater relationship with, he definitely would have argued.  
  
"O . . . okay," he said softly and slowly.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt anymore," she said looking at the stitches on his cheek and frowning. He nodded and looked down at his hands. "Will stop by your house and pick up your things. You'll be sleeping in the basement with Bradin. There is an extra bed down there."  
  
"Okay. How would you get my dad to one of these places to help him?"  
  
"I have an old friend who is a cop. She can help us out."  
  
Cameron put his elbow on the armrest and his bead in his hands in frustration. Ava pulled up in Cameron's house's driveway. They exited the car and entered the house. Clothes, dishes, and junk were lying all over.  
  
"It's not normally like this," he said coming out of his room with a small suitcase with articles of clothing sticking out in his hand. Ava raised her eyebrows.  
  
Back at the house, Nikki was impatiently waiting for her aunt and Cameron to arrive. Bradin was down in his room straightening up, and Susanna and Johnny were eating cookies in the kitchen while watching Nikki pace along the living room.  
  
Bradin cleared out some of the drawers for Cameron to use and hid some of his things he didn't want people to find.  
  
The door opened and Ava and Cameron walked in. Nikki noticed the suitcase and immediately questioned.  
  
"What's with the suitcase? What's going on? Are you leaving? You can't leav-," Nikki said quickly.  
  
"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki. He is moving in," Ava said. Cameron was silent. Nikki was shocked. "Head downstairs and unpack." Cameron turned to his left and walked down the stairs where Bradin was now looking at a magazine.  
  
"Are you serious?" Nikki said.  
  
"Now Nikki, I know this may be a bit weird for you," Ava said. She walk over to her and put her hand on Nikki's shoulder.  
  
"Weird? This is great! I get to hang out with him all the time now," she said excitedly. She turned on her heal and ran up to her room.  
  
"Oh, ah, you can take that dresser," Bradin said. Cameron just nodded and began unpacking. It was weird for him. He was gonna be spending a large amount of time in someone elses house while his mother was getting married and his father was getting help.  
  
Please R&R. 


	4. The Fun We'll Have

Jealous Games

KyleGranger342

Chapter Four – The Fun We'll Have

The next day, Cameron woke up to the smell of bacon. H entered the kitchen to find Ava and Derrik making breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Cameron," Ava said.

"Morning Miss Greggory. Morning Derrik," he replied.

"Please . . . I hate when people call me that. Call me Ava," she said laughing.

He sat in a seat and the table and put his face into his hands wanting to fall asleep. Bradin soon came up from the basement and Nikki came downstairs. She quickly grabbed the seat next to him and Bradin sat across from Nikki. Ava and Derrik began bring the food to the table. Derrik then ran out the back door to go and get Johnny who was still sleeping and Susanna who was drinking some tea out on the deck.

"How'd ya sleep last night Cameron?" Nikki asked.

"Okay. Took me awhile to fall asleep with Bradin," Cameron said tilting his head back and began snoring quite loud. Nikki laughed and Bradin rolled his eyes.

"So what did you wanna do today?" Nikki asked her crush.

"What ever you wanna do," he said stuffing some of the French toast in his mouth.

After breakfast was over and everybody had gotten changed out of their pajamas, Cameron and Nikki walked down to the beach and put their feet in the water.

"I think I could get use to this," Cameron began.

"Use to what?" Nikki said.

"Not getting beaten. Living with a family that likes me," he continued. Nikki smile.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. Cameron smiled.

They sat there for a few minutes before Cameron got an idea in his head.

"OH MY GOD, A STINGRAY NIKKI!" Cameron shouted pointing in to the water.

Nikki screamed and began sprinting out of the water. Cameron began laughing hysterically. Nikki realized that there was no stingray so she walked back down to the water.

"I'm gonna kill you," she said shoving Cameron, causing him to fall into the water.

Cameron gasped. "Oh no, I'm gonna kill you," he said and splashed her so her clothes were all wet. They began playing around in the water, laughing.

Sara and Bradin were in Sara's hiding spot where they had first had sex. They were sitting against the stonewall looking out upon the ocean. She had her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Bradin," Sara said. She looked up at him. He turned his head, smile, then planted a kiss on her lips.

"Love you too," he said. "I'm so tired."

"Go take a nap on the bed."

"That's a good idea. As long as you are laying there next to me," he said. She smiled. They got up and walked over to the bed more into the cave. Bradin lied down first followed by Sara.

The day soon came to an end and the family, plus Cameron, Susanna, and Johnny, all sat down for dinner on the deck.

"So what did you kids do today," Ava asked.

"Well, I met this really cute guy," Susanna said.

"Kids under the age of twenty," Ava said laughing.

"Well, me and Cameron went swimming accidentally, we saw a movie, and we were hanging out by the lighthouse," Nikki said.

"What movie did you see?" Susanna asked.

"Er . . . that new one with Chad Michael Murray and Hilary Duff," she said.

"Oh, A Cinderella Story," Derrik said.

"Cool," Ava said. "What about you Derrik?"

"Me and Martha were out on the beach making a sandcastle majority of the day."

"Nice," Johnny said, "hopefully no teenagers will be out there crushing it." Derrik gasped and ran down to the beach.

"Johnny!" Ava said. "What about you Bradin."

"Just hung out with Sara," he said. Ava narrowed her eyes at him. 'He better not have done anything,' she thought. He knew by the glare what she meant and he shook his head automatically.

"Yup. Today was so much fun," Nikki said. Cameron nodded.

Please Review.


	5. Why Not Me?

Jealous Games

KyleGranger342

Chapter 5 – Why Not Me?

A week had past since Cameron had first moved in with Nikki and the rest of the family. Him and Nikki had a blast each day of that week. To Ava, Nikki was having the time of her life. She has never seen her so happy.

Cameron woke up the next morning to find Ava and Derrik making breakfast like they had the previous day. He sat in his seat and took a sip of his orange juice. Creeks from the stairs drew closer as Nikki descended from upstairs. She took a seat next to Cameron and turned to him.

"Morning," she said. "How are you today?"

"Uh . . . good," he said.

"You seem to be really hyper this morning, Nikki," Ava said.

"I just can't wait to hang out with Cameron," she giggled.

"Oh, I see," Ava said laughing.

"About that," Cameron began. Nikki smiling faced turned towards him. "I was thinking I would hang out with Bradin today." Nikki's smile faded away never quickly.

"Huh? What? Why?"

"He asked me if I wanted to go surfing for a while with him today."

"Oh," Nikki said. "Well, I guess we will be able to hang out after that."

"Oh yeah!" he said as Bradin rose from the basement stairway.

"So . . . Cameron, you ready for surfing?" Bradin asked stretching his arms.

"Definitely."

Nikki sat up in her room peering down at the collapsing wave Cameron was riding. She had been sitting there for nearly an hour and a half while they were out surfing.

"God! When are they going to be done!" she yelled. Cameron's wave finally came to and end and Nikki noticed the both of them walking up the beach. This told her that they were done. She quickly sprinted from the room to go out and meet him.

"So do you wanna go get a bite to eat?" Bradin asked Cameron.

"Uh . . . yeah! Sure!" he said. They turned away from the house and towards the downtown area.

"Maybe we'll go see a movie too," Bradin said.

"Sure," Cameron replied. "That would be fun."

Nikki pushed the gate to the beach open. She ran down closer to the water, looking up and down the shore.

"Cameron?" she said. He was nowhere in sight. Neither was her brother. She let out a sigh and began walking back up to the house.

It was nearly nine o'clock and Nikki was pacing around the empty living room. Susanna walked in as well as Johnny.

"Something wrong kido?" Johnny asked.

"Cameron isn't home yet," Nikki told them.

"Oh I see," Susanna said. She turned to Johnny, "Could you let us have a minute?"

"Yeah. Sure," he said. He turned and left the room.

"Okay, what's going on?" Susanna asked her.

"It's just . . . Cameron isn't back from wherever he is with Bradin. They originally went surfing, but then they disappeared. Me and Cameron were suppose to spend the whole day together," she explained.

"Nikki. You've been hanging out with him non-stop all week. It could be that he might have wanted a break."

"Well," Nikki said, "Errr."

"Just relax, go watch TV till they get home," she said. Susanna smiled and left the room. Nikki had to do something about this before it becomes a habit. She had an idea.

Please Review.


	6. The Perfect Candidate

Jealous Games

By: KyleGranger342

Chapter 6: The Perfect Candidate

With sadness in her heart, Nikki spent the next three days in her room. Cameron had continued hanging out with Bradin everyday and each day her sadness grew.

'What the hell could they possibly be doing,' she thought to herself, 'it's like he loves my brother and cant live without him. There has got to be away to put an end to this.'

She looked out the window into the dark and rainy afternoon. 'That's it,' she thought. She ran out of her room and down the stairs where Ava was doing laundry.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Nikki said.

"In the rain?"

"Yes, I don't care!" she said.

"Okay. Uh . . . have . . . uh fun," she said smiling with her eyebrows raised.

She quickly walked over to the railing of the staircase and grabbed the hoody set upon. She put on and rushed to get her shoes. She opened the door to what was now a light drizzle. She began her walk, heading in towards town. She pasted the Ice Cream shop and some shops and finally arrived at Jay's shop. The shop was closed but Jay could be seen moving around inside. She knocked on the door to get his attention and he came running over to let her in.

"Hey Nikki," Jay greeted her. "What are you doin' out in the rain?"

"I just had to come and ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Does your nephew, Will, still live around here," she asked?

"Er . . . yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. Where does he live," she asked?

"Like five blocks away. At 904 104th Street. Why?" he asked now raising his voice.

"Thanks. Gotta go. Bye," she said turning and dashing from the store.

"Hey! Wait!" he called, but she didn't stop. By the time he had completed his statement she was nearly half way there.

She arrived on the doorstep of 904 and rung the doorbell twice. An elderly woman answered the door; supposedly to be the grandmother.

"Hi. Is Will home by any chance?" she asked the woman.

"Well, of course he is. Come in, come in. It's beginning to pour," she said. "You wait here while I go get him." She walked away through the hall and turned into a room off to the side. "William, you have a visitor," she said faintly. She turned back out into the hallway and began walking towards the kitchen out of sight. A boy came out of the room and walked towards Nikki.

"Nikki?" he said.

"Yep! It's me," she replied.

"Wow! It's great to see you. Haven't seen you since Jay's party that one year," he explained.

"Yeah, I know," Nikki said. "I wish we could see more of each other." She began egging him on.

"Well, why don't you and me hang out tomorrow," he said.

"Well, I'm busy tomorrow, but I'm free today if your not doing anything," she said smiling.

"Hmm. Okay, let me get ready really quick," he said running back into the room. He came back out, but with a hoody now covering his green tee-shirt. He walked into the unseen kitchen and eventually came out. Most likely he told someone that he was going out. "Okay, ready?" he said. She smiled and turned to open the door.

* * *

Later...

"Well, I had a really great time tonight," Nikki said. She was standing on the front porch with Will. They had just got back from splashing in the puddles and going to get something to eat.

"Do you wanna hang out tomorr-. Oh wait! Your busy," he said remembering what she had told him earlier.

"No! After how much I enjoyed tonight, I will try my hardest to get out of going tomorrow," she said. Nikki never really had any plans for the next day, she just said she did to make them go out today.

"Okay, I'll call you in the morning," he said.

"I'll be anxiously waiting," she giggled. Will stepped onto the next step of the porch and planted a kiss on her cheek. Nikki blushed, as well as Will but he turned away so fast she couldn't see that.

After he was out of sight, she walked into the house and closed the door slowly, continuing to blush. She looked around. Bradin, Johnny, and Cameron were sitting in the family room watching TV.

"Hey Nikki!" Cameron called. She focused her attention to him and gave him a dirty look. After he narrowed his eyebrows, she dashed up to her room thinking about Will.

Cameron turned to Johnny and Bradin and asked, "Was it something I said?"

Thank you for all the reviews you guys and girls have been giving. Keep them coming.  
Please Review.


	7. Mission Accomplished

Jealous Games 

By: KyleGranger342

Chapter Seven: Mission Accomplished

Nikki and Cameron continued their regular routines of hanging out with either Bradin or Will. After the night she gave him the foul look, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He kept wondering why she acted the way she did.

Bradin and Cameron were hanging out with Sarah today. They were planning on surfing, getting something to eat, and have a night swim in Sarah's pool at her house.

Their surfing plans were cut short when Ava called the boys to the house help he clean the house for a small get together she was having with some of her and Susana's old friends. Sarah joined them, but didn't contribute to any of the cleaning.

Cameron gathered somethings that Bradin and him were planning on storing in the attic and began making his way up the stairs. To get to the attic, he would have to pass Nikki's room. He stopped and watched her for a moment. She was brushing her hair and putting on a bit of perfume with her back towards him. 'Wonder what she's getting ready for,' he thought.

He continued upstairs thinking about him and Nikki and how their relationship as friends was crumbling before his eyes. Once he got the attic and placed the box down, he sat down and put his hands in his face. He sighed thinking about all the time he had spent with Bradin and the little or less time he had spent with her.

He got up and went back downstairs to find Ava talking to Derrik.

"Ava," he said once Derrik had left the scene, "Where is Nikki going?"

"Oh, she found this new friend that I think she really likes and went to hang out with him for the day," she said. "Why?"

"Oh . . . er . . . no reason," he lied, "Just curious."

Nikki and Will were walking along the beach hand in hand, heading towards the lighthouse.

Once they arrived, they walked up the cement steps to a platform that hung over the water and sat on the edge, letting the feet hang.

"You have no idea how much I have been enjoying hanging out with you," Nikki told him.

"I've enjoyed hanging out with you too," he replied, "it has been so much fun this past week." Nikki giggled. "Listen, I was wondering . . . would you be my girlfriend?" he said hesitantly.

With Cameron in the back of her mind at the time, Nikki sweetly answered: "Yeah." He leaned in slowly and hesitantly and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Nikki's heart was racing. She now had a boyfriend and a kiss within the first minute of dating him.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" he said. He stood up and put his hand out for hers. She smiled and stood up with his help. They began walking back down the beach hand in hand once again.

Bradin and Sarah came running in the water following Cameron with their surfboards. As Bradin gave Sarah some tips on surfing, Cameron prepared himself for his next wave.

He had his target wave in his sight and was ready to go. He quickly began paddling towards shore and stood up once he had successfully got on the wave.

He was gliding through with his hand sliding through the water beside him when he noticed two people walking along the beach. He recognized one and the other he didn't know. It was Nikki and Will coming back from the light house, still planning to grab something to eat.

Nikki also recognized the person riding the wave. They were both looking at each other as Cameron began rocking back and forth. He had lost his control while looking at the couple walking along the beach. The tip of his board began to rise and he slid back into the water.

Nikki and many other people watching him on the beach gasped and sighed at the sight.

Cameron was spinning around under water not thinking about what had just happened. He was thinking about something Nikki wanted to become. Cameron was jealous.

Please Review.


	8. Who To Choose

Jealous Games

By: KyleGranger342

Chapter Eight: Who To Choose

Later that night, Nikki walked in about a half past nine. She had just gotten home from her day with Will. After having to take Cameron up to the house and made sure that Ava could heal the small cuts herself, they spent the day in the park having a picnic.

She was on her way up to her room when she past by Bradin and Cameron's room and noticed Cameron talking to a sleeping Bradin.

"I finally realize what I did," Cameron said. "I completely ignored her while I was here. I don't wanna say this, but her plan all along was to make me jealous and it worked. Seeing her and Will walking on the beach hand in hand was shocking. I always thought I was the one that would be holding her hand.

"We planned to spend everyday together; just me and her hanging out. I guess I didn't do what we planned. We didn't do anything that we planned. I wish I could make it all up to her," he said. He put his hands in his face. From the angle Nikki was at, she couldn't tell if he was crying or not. But the thought of her making him cry made her feel really bad.

She quietly continued walking up to her room. She jumped on the bed and laid her face in her pillow. 'Why did I do that,' she thought. 'I got a boyfriend that I now love and I love Cameron as well. This is so complicating. I don't want to choose between them. I can't. But I have to. I started this whole mess by getting jealous myself and then wanted to make him jealous. I can't believe what an idiot I am.'

A tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't choose. She wiped it from her cheek as a dark shadow grew on the wall by the stairs. Ava soon appeared.

"Nikki?" she said. "Nikki, whats wrong?"

"Aunt Ava," Nikki began, "have you ever liked a boy so much that made you jealous by hanging out with other people, that you do the same to him and end up falling in love with the person you start to hang out with?"

"This is about the whole Bradin, Cameron, thing isn't it?" Ava asked, handing her a tissue as she sat down the bed beside her niece.

"How do you know?" she sobbed.

"You know Nikki, I was once a little girl and was very much like you," Ava said. "I had this friend that I really liked and I think he liked me back, but he started hanging out with this other girl, so I found myself another guy that I fell madly in love with. Then one day I found out he was jealous of me going out with that other guy that it made me realize how stupid I was to get that guy when I was trying to get back with my old guy."

"That was confusing," Nikki giggled as she sobbed. "Who was the guys you started going out with to make you other friend jealous?"

"Let's just say I dated him for a really long time and we still are friends today," she hinted.

"Johnny," Nikki figured.

"Yes," she said. "But don't follow what I did. What you need to do is you need to follow your heart. Don't do what I did, I was just following mine." Ava stood up and exited the room. Nikki stared out window at the couples walking along the beach. She pictured herself with both Will and Cameron, but she still could make up her mind.

'But if I break up with Will to go out with Cameron . . . no, that would be mean. God this is so confusing,' she thought wiping another tear with the tissue. She knew she had to set things straight somehow. But that was still hidden from her.

Please Review.


	9. Emotional Waves

Jealous Games 

By: KyleGranger342

Chapter Nine: Emotional Waves

The next morning, Nikki woke to seagulls squawking outside her bedroom window. She rubbed her eyes, then walked over to the window and looked down upon the beach. People were jogging and walking their dogs as the sun rose higher and higher.

"Nikki? Are you up?" Ava called from down the stairs. Nikki walked downstairs. Ava and Derrick were once again preparing breakfast for everyone. Johnny was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Bradin and Cameron were still sleeping in their room.

"All set for breakfast then?" Ava asked.

"It's gonna be really good," Derrick said. Nikki simply nodded and took her seat next to Johnny.

"How you doing this morning, hun?" Johnny asked Nikki.

"Fine," she said.

"Did you think about it?" Ava asked. Nikki nodded. Ava smiled.

"Think about what?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing, Johnny," Ava said shaking her head at him.

After breakfast, Nikki went upstairs and took a quick shower. When she walked out of them bathroom, the phone rang. Moore, Jacob was listed on the caller ID. This meant it was Will.

"Hello" Nikki said.

"Hey," Will said, "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing much," she said, "How bout' you?"

"Same. What are you doing today? I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the mall," he asked.

"Oh, I'd love that, but I haven't been feeling good so far today," she lied. Nikki turned to see Ava and Johnny staring at her.

"Oh, well, maybe another time," Will said. "Hope you feel better soon. I'll call you later."

"Okay," Nikki said. "Bye."

"Your sick? What's wrong?" Ava asked alarmed as Nikki placed the phone gently on the receiver.

"Nothing," Nikki said, "I . . . I didn't really want to hang out with anyone today. I just needed some alone time."

"Oh. Okay," Johnny simply said. Ava smiled slightly before departing down the stairs. Nikki soon followed. She didn't know what she was going to do today now that she told her boyfriend that she was going to stay home.

Cameron and Bradin emerged from their bedroom in the basement.

"Aunt Ava," Bradin said to his aunt, "me and Cameron are going to go to the beach."

"Okay," Ava said. The boys exited through the backdoor not noticing Nikki standing on the last step of the staircase.

As the day went by, the sky began to darken. Light drops of rain began tapping on the windows in Nikki's room. It was nearly four o'clock when Bradin came rushing into the house, drenched in water and breathing heavily. By this time, the light drizzle turned into a heavy downpour.

"C-CAMERON!" he shouted. "W-We were by th-the light house when this hu-huge wave knocked us off the dock! I got out of the water, but I couldn't find Cameron!"

"Oh my god!" Ava said. She stopped what she was doing and quickly ran outside and ran down to the lighthouse. Nikki followed looking horror-struck.

With the clouds darkening the scene and the waves growing higher and higher as they came, it was nearly impossible for them to spot Cameron out in the sea. Nikki noticed a bobbing head out past the dock.

She quickly grabbed her aunt and brought her up to the dock and pointed out the head.

"Oh my god!" Ava said. Nikki then began running down the dock and dived into the rough water. "NIKKI!"

Nikki swam as fast as she could through the large waves. Cameron's body was drifting closer to her with the waves. His head lowered beneath the water. Bubbles rose out of his mouth. Nikki felt somewhat happier. It meant that he was still alive. She grabbed hold of his upper arm and began doggy paddling back towards the shore. The large waves greatly helped her speed.

Bradin came swimming out to them. He grabbed Cameron's other arm and began helping Nikki bring him back. Aunt Ava was in the water at waist height. She also grabbed Cameron and helped her niece and nephew get him to shore.

They laid him on the wet sand. He began coughing up large amount of the salt water and soon began breathing heavy for air. Once he was finished, Nikki grabbed him and made him sit up. She pulled him into a tight hug. She had thought she lost him. A mixture of rain and tears caused her mascara to spread around her teary eyes.

Please Review.


	10. The Jealousy Is Over

Jealous Games

By: KyleGranger342

Chapter Ten: The Jealousy Is Over

Cameron's eyes slowly began opening. The sunlight coming through the window caused him to squint. He closed his eyes once more, reflecting on what had happened the night before.

When recalling the incident, a chill ran up his spine and he began breathing heavily. As he began to sit up in the bed, he noticed his arm was wrapped up and bandages were all over his arms and one on his forehead. The room came into focus. It was Nikki's room and sitting the corner rocking chair, sleeping, was Nikki.

"Nikki?" he said softly. She didn't make a move.

"Cam?" Ava asked as she walked up the stairs, "Oh thank God, you are alright. The doctor is downstairs, I'll go tell him you woke up." The retreated from the room.

Nikki slowly began to wake up to find Cameron staring at her. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"OH CAMERON!" she yelled as she ran over to him and squeezing him.

"Ouch!" he yelled. Nikki looked down at Cameron's wrapped arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so glad you're awake." She continued her hug.

She now figured out what the thing was that was hiding from her. And now was the time to set things right.

Cameron gazed at Nikki out the window later that day as she talked to Will on a bench under a palm tree on the beach.

"I figured now who I truly love," she paused for a moment, Will was burying his feet in the sand, "Cameron." Will lowered his head and sighed. "I'm sorry Will. I like you, I really do, but Cameron is where my heart truly belongs." She leaned forward and hugged him gently.

'There's no way he'll ever forgive me for this,' Nikki thought. Nikki began walking away from the lonely Will.

"Hey Nikki," Will said softly, "Maybe we can hang out sometime." Nikki turned; a smile on her face. She ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Definitely," she said, turning and walking away once more. She now left a Will that was happy.

* * *

Nikki came back to the house, where Bradin was lying on a lounge chair on the deck. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" Bradin said. A puzzled look on his face. Nikki didn't give him an answer.

She quickly ran up to her room where Cameron was still gazing out the window, not noticing her entering. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He shuttered what they touched.

"That must have been hard," Cameron said. He turned around and looked into his new girlfriends' eyes.

"You have no idea," she said. She pulled his head down closer to her and kissed him. Cameron shocked by the forwardness. After a moment or so, they broke and stood there, holding each other in their arms. Nikki rested her head on his shoulder and looked up to the stairway. Ava's was sitting there watching them briefly. Once Nikki noticed, Ava smiled and left them.

* * *

Cameron's dad was released from the clinic a few months later. Cameron returned to his home to live with his 'new' dad, but still missed living with Ava, Bradin, Nikki, and Derrick. He and Nikki spent their days and nights together. Rarely were they seen apart.

* * *

_Thanks for reading my story. You've been a great audience. Please review._


End file.
